


Colliding with the moon

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Space, Choi San is Whipped, Confusion, Cyborg/Pilot!Seonghwa, Cyborgs, Doctor!Yeosang, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Angst, Reunions, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Spaceships, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: San had been alone in space for six years, not once having any problem with other spaceships or space riders. Yet here he was, tied up in the storage room of one of the biggest spaceships he had ever crossed paths with and literally the only ship he had avoided like the plague.The Utopia.And there he stumbles over someone he had assumed dead.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Sanhwa Week 2020





	Colliding with the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auroras5tar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/gifts).



> Hello~
> 
> It's me again. This time it's an entry for the Sanhwa Week 2020 which a mutual of mine hosts.  
> The lack of entries made me sad and I saw that she felt a little discouraged so I sat my ass down and wrote this. I hope it can cheer her up a little. :)
> 
> Since day 3 has the theme of Science-Fiction I oriented myself at the Sci-Fi books I have read. Actually translating my german knowledge it english was kinda hard so I'm sorry that I didn't went into big detail here (like I usually do). I hope you can still enjoy this :)

San was, without a doubt, the best driver in the whole galaxy. No one could handle a spaceship as perfectly as he could. Avoiding clashes with asteroids and meteoroids while never letting the gracefulness of his handling fade away. Not once had he ever collided with anything on his way through the galaxy, and even if his spaceship was rather small and sweet was he very proud of his  _ Illusion _ . His one and only baby.

So it was only natural that he now was rather angry and frustrated, furious even. Because this could not have happened. San had been alone in space for six years, not once having any problem with other spaceships or space riders. Yet here he was, tied up in the storage room of one of the biggest spaceships he had ever crossed paths with and literally the only ship he had avoided like the plague. 

The  _ Utopia,  _ how the crew members called her lovely, was actually not lovely at all. It’s a spaceship built for war- a space war. And San was inside of it now. Not necessarily on free will but had someone asked him? No. 

Those bastards had not only damaged and destroyed his precious  _ Illusion  _ but also raided him completely and captured him after knocking him out. Hard. San had no idea for how long he had been unconscious, only recognized that he must have been abducted by the very different interior and the very distinctive sound of the  _ Utopia.  _ Saw in between his own belongings items and goods he didn't know, though he couldn’t exactly say what they had loaded. And it didn’t change the fact that San was furious. 

To make his anger known he shouted and yelled, tried to move as much as possible but was restricted by the iron chain locking his wrists to the ground. He felt like a dog on a leash. And he hated it. 

San couldn’t stop thinking about why the crew of  _ Utopia  _ would kidnap him, there was no certified reason for it. At least, not one anyone but he himself could be aware of. For everyone who had ever gotten to know him, he was only the cute, friendly and extremely flirty San who was a master at handling his spaceship. There was no way anyone could now. He left his old life behind and everything connected to it, not that there could be someone possibly ranting him out. Still, why abduct him. San just saw no clear reason behind it.

The crew was feared for their mercilessness within their space battles, that leaving behind witnesses was such a rare case, no one believed those who said they had survived. No one survived the attack of  _ Utopia.  _ No one. They were feared in this galaxy and well known in others. An intergalactic threat. San had always flown around them, never in close proximity. 

So how had they found him? And even better, why had they kept him alive?

If San was one thing, then it was a fighter. He had survived so many incidents even prior to his adventure in space that dying here was something he couldn’t forgive himself if it were to happen. Screaming bloody murder should be his right at this point. 

Until the door he was sitting across from slide open and a man stepped inside. His hair was colored in blond, border lining grey and long enough to meet his neck. Two brown eyes stared him down and for a moment forgot San how to breath because someone of this legendary crew had actually shown up. And was good looking. Damned be the universe's favouritism. 

The man’s clothes were so simple, so  _ black  _ that San almost laughed because who would dress so simple when they were part of the  _ Utopia  _ crew? Had they not enough money to buy or even make distinctive crew clothing? 

“Staring at me won’t help, you know.” 

San inhaled sharply at the man’s rather deep voice. Still, he wasn’t here to make friends. 

“Why did you kidnap me when you had the chance to kill me?” 

He knew that he was rather straightforward but why waste time when he could be dead any second now. San wanted to buy himself time, at least enough to find a way to make his grant escape. 

“We didn’t exactly kidnap you.” The blond chuckled and step closer before squatted down in front of him. San was very tempted to kick his chin. “We just didn’t know if you would actually believe our reasoning for destroying your ship so we had to lock you up in here.”

“That’s not exactly guest friendly. Both of your actions. Give me back my damn ship.” 

“No can do, San. You have to stay here.” 

San froze in place. A crew member of  _ Utopia  _ knew his name? That couldn’t be true. No one had ever known his true name. The name his on and only mother had given him at birth. The only person calling San like this was himself. He had thought the name had died with everything else back then. 

“You-?! How?!” He hissed but the blond just smiled softly. Whatever this glint in his eyes was, San hated it. 

“Someone talks a lot about you, so how could I not remember your name. I’m Yeosang by the way, nice to meet you.”

The other-  _ Yeosang  _ -was so laid back with the whole situation that San felt a vein threatening to burst any moment now. Not necessarily because of this man but rather the situation the man had brought him into and also confronted him with knowledge he couldn’t understand just yet. Someone was talking about him with his real name? That sounded fishy. 

“Then,  _ Yeosang,  _ would you finally explain this situation?” He tried to gesture to the chains and the throbbing head he had since waking up. “Because I’m surely not up to be tortured sweetly. If you want something from me, you will only get it over my dead body.”

It was almost comical how Yeosang eyes widened at his words, and San almost felt guilty because until now the talk had been civilized and only San himself had argued loudly. But he told himself to stay strong, to not get weak now. It could be a damn  interrogation technique for all he knew. Yeosang only shook his head wildly before taking a deep breath.

“Look, I know what people say and partly it is true, but we don’t kill for fun you know. Especially not you. None of us would lay a hand on you. I’m also the doctor on the Utopia, if I were to kill you, I would use an injection or something.”

“You could do that right now.” He pointed out. 

“I could.” Yeosang shrugged but came even closer until the other was almost completely draped over him. San wanted to push the other away but before he could even be this fast, heard he a click sound. And then his shackles, the handcuffs which had restricted his movements, fell to the ground with a loud ‘thud’ sound. “See, so easy.” 

Yeosang murmured while backing off and giving San space. For a moment he stared at the blond man, at the space pirate he was, looking out for a trap or any malicious intention but he found none. Whatever his goal was- Yeosang seemed to be genuine. 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why release me? I could kill you.” 

“Surely you could, Wooyoung wouldn’t appreciate it. Now come, someone is dying to see you and if I occupy you even a minute more, I’m afraid my status as hyung’s favourite might be gone.” 

Yeosang stood up and gestured him to follow, only turned around when he stood in the doorframe. The blonde leaned his head to the side. 

“Really, it’s for the best if you follow me. He will tell you everything you need to know.”

  
  
  


San had reluctantly followed the ship’s doctor down one of those way to long hallways and had kept his distance just in case. Nothing happened. Neither to him nor to the blonde walking in front of him. The people they met on their way nodded and went their ways as if San wasn’t a person they had recently kidnapped and was now moving around, not freely but free of chains and handcuffs. 

The hallway finally reached its end when Yeosang came to a door which was heavily locked down. San assumed it must be a room of importance when you guard it this well. Only that all locks seemed to be made out of nothing or even better were dummies. He couldn’t mask his shock very well when Yeosang looked back at him and had a great laughter because of him. Within seconds they were inside the room and San looked around in awe, not completely understanding yet that he was inside of the legendary  _ Utopia.  _

It was the cockpit. All those blinking signals, the devices and holographic maps all around. Seeing plans, routes and destinations marked down; orange dots marking moving objects. San felt like he had just fallen into one of those fairy tales his mother had told him when he had been younger- naive. 

“Utopias cockpit, impressive right?” Yeosang chuckled next to him. San followed his eyes to a man who stood at a control panel and was apparently repairing it. The way the blonde’s eyes sparkled said enough. “Anyways, just a moment and I will get-”

“No you don’t need to, Yeosang, thank you.” 

A voice behind them said and San felt himself freeze for the second time in barely ten minutes. This voice. It couldn’t be. San almost pleaded the doctor to stay with him, to not make him face this not possible scenario alone, yet the other had nodded and walked away. His eyes followed him, Yeosang talked with the black-haired male and left him alone. 

San’s nails dug into his hands, so strongly was he balling his fists. Because this couldn’t be true. Yet it would explain why Yeosang knew his name. Maybe even why none of the crew members had said anything to him while he had followed the blonde. 

It felt like an eternity before he found enough bravery in him to actually turn around, to face the man he had thought he had lost years ago. And deep down San hoped this was nothing more than one of his crazy dreams. But when his eyes saw the person standing so close behind him, almost too close, he couldn’t stop himself from taking a step back. Because he wasn’t dreaming. This was not one of those dreams which haunted San since the fateful day. He was real. 

“Seonghwa…?” 

San’s voice was nothing more than a whisper in a normally loud environment, however, in this moment just a simple name echoed loudly back in his head. His hands were shaking. 

“San.” Seonghwa met his eyes. “I- I’m not sure where to start.”

He gulped, feeling himself nod slightly, not trusting his voice to say something intelligent. To say anything at all. This was Seonghwa,  _ his  _ Seonghwa standing right in front of him. The one and only he had lost. The only man he had ever cared for, the solely reason why he was still alive- what kept him going. A promise they had made so many years ago which he had broken before everything had went down. 

This Seonghwa stood in front of him, maybe an arm length space between them and San could see why the other had problems of finding a starting point. Seonghwa should be dead. The human Seonghwa, the man he had loved and spent his years with, had died in his arms years ago, yet he was standing in front of him. So distinctively Seonghwa, San felt tears welled up in his eyes. San couldn’t believe he was real. But part of him accepted it the minute he had heard Seonghwa’s voice. For months, no years, he had wished the man back at his side in whatever form possible. It didn’t matter to him if the elder would love him back or not, if their dynamic would change.

San just wanted Seonghwa back. 

And now he had him back. Not fully, not the way he had left him but what could he care more about than this?

He fell into the body in front of him, arms circling around the man he had thought he had lost forever, pressing his face in the crook of the elder’s shoulder. Even through the clothes Seonghwa was wearing was San able to feel the metal parts, new parts replacing skin and parts of his body which had been previously completely human. Seonghwa had become a cyborg. 

Two arms held onto him just as tightly. San couldn’t care less what Seonghwa was. A hybrid. A cyborg. A human. He would take Seonghwa no matter what. San would never let go again. 

A breath ghosted against his temple and San’s tears flooded over, hiccups leaving his mouth with every passing second he was pressing himself against the elder, not wanting to weaken his grip in the slightest. The possibility of the other slipping out of his grasp too great. 

Until Seonghwa’s softened voice brought him back, made him aware where they were and that San still had no answers on how this could be possible. 

“I know we have a lot to talk and I honestly would rather stay like this for a while longer-” Seonghwa’s arms around him vanished and instead went for his hands which San gave free willingly, “- but talking about this here might not be what we need right now.” 

With that Seonghwa walked out of the cockpit room, fingers intertwined with San’s and never letting go, even when San clumsily stumbled after the man, not really able to understand the whole situation he was in now. Could only feel how shaken up he was when Seonghwa sat him down on a bed and his legs giving out the moment he sat safely. The other looked at him with an apologetic look and brought a chair to sit across from him. 

Even through his blurred eyesight could San see the beauty that had been and apparently still was Park Seonghwa. He had grown out his hair a little, enough to keep it in a ponytail and the color was a little lighter than black. San knew parts of him weren’t human anymore, had felt those against his chest and underneath his fingertips but the knowledge couldn’t change the impression he had of Seonghwa. This Seonghwa and the Seonghwa from his memories where both one and the same, no matter what happened. 

Seonghwa handed him a handkerchief and San thanked him, drying his cheeks and his eyes from the tears he had spilled. The elder gave him a moment before he spoke.

“I’m sorry we had to use such a drastic method, my captain insisted on doing it.” 

“That bastard destroyed my ship, he better has a good reason for it or else I have his head.” 

“Actually-” Seonghwa chuckled but San could see the guilt in his eyes, “- it was me who crashed into your ship. I’m sorry.”

“Huh?! Why?” San looked at the elder in shock. 

“The moment I saw you in the cockpit of your spaceship I kind of lost control over our own ship for a second and before I could prevent it, we had crashed into you- the only thing my captain wanted was to chain you up so you wouldn’t start a fight as soon as you wake up.” 

Damn right that would’ve been the thing he would have done if he had the possibilities, which apparently the captain foresaw and took away. San had to give him some credit. 

“I- okay, I guess I can accept it when it was actually you.”

“Thank you Sanie.”

San’s heart made a leap at the nickname. God, it had been so many years since he last had heard it but hearing it out of Seonghwa’s mouth made him feel all those feelings he thought he had lost with the man years ago. Seemingly they resurfaced with the appearance of the other. 

“I think you have a little bit more explaining to do.” San gestures at Seonghwa’s sitting form. “Don’t take me the wrong way. Seeing you alive is already the best thing happening in years but excuse my confusion, I can’t exactly understand how it’s possible for us to sit in the same room after I… after  _ you  _ had died in  _ my  _ arms!” 

The pained look on Seonghwa’s face twisted his heart but he needed answers. Because he wouldn’t leave his side anymore. Now that he was aware that Seonghwa was alive, there was no other place in the entire universe he needed more, wanted more than the place at Seonghwa’s side. 

“I didn’t die, not completely at least. After our battle and your successful escape was I rescued by Hongjoong, who is the captain of Utopia, and was nursed and knit back by Yeosang, our doctor. The reason why I survived was because of Yeosang's ability to safe my spine and the important nerves connecting to it. He had to swap out parts of my body but this way I was able to live on.”

San leaned his head to the side, thinking about what Seonghwa had went through and how it made sense. San’s escape had been hasty and unprepared, filled with despair due to the thought of losing the person he cherished the most. That Seonghwa had actually survived and lived was like a fever dream coming true. 

And even if it sounded unreal, almost like fiction, he believed Seonghwa. Until he found proof speaking against it he would believe whatever Seonghwa would tell him. 

“How did you find me?” 

Seonghwa smiled at the question, so brightly, it made San’s heart miss a beat. Oh how he had missed it. 

“On accident. I was on a market in Fantasia when I saw you there. I couldn’t believe it that I found you. Since Yeosang has … upgraded me, I was able to locate your energy and this way we were able to follow you. I know it isn’t right and I argued a lot with Hongjoong about it but when I came clean on who you are and what you mean to me… they agreed on picking you up.” Seonghwa scratched his nape in embarrassment. “It went a little out of hand.”

“It did for sure.”

For a while they sat in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence while knowing the other was with them. It was a silent agreement that they didn’t need more than each other. On what level their relationship right now was and to what it would evolve into he didn't know, but San was ready for it. 

It was again Seonghwa who broke the silence and if San was watching the elder closely, he thought he saw him blushing. 

“I know there is still a lot I haven’t explained and you deserve a proper explanation but… Would you stay? With us I mean… Would you?” 

San felt his heart ache at Seonghwa’s uncertainty, the wavering so clearly in his voice as if he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. 

“I won’t stay with you guys.” He says and sees how crestfallen Seonghwa looked, his head hung low. “I stay with you.”

Seonghwa’s head snapped up, his face mirrored confusion. 

“Seonghwa, if I stay then I stay for you and no one else, especially since I literally only know you. If you want me to stay, I will. Also, you guys need a great pilot like me so you don’t crash into poor spaceships anymore. You guys have to hold up a reputation.”

And Seonghwa’s laugh was so crystal clear San melted a little inside. Within San grew a resolution that he would treasure this new found time with Seonghwa even more. That he wouldn't give away this second chance of luck that easily. If destiny needed him to become a ruthless space pirate to accomplish this, then there was no fucking problem because for the elder he would do it in a heartbeat. That’s just how San is. 

“I think we can find an agreement.” 

Yeah, San was finally back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I created a Twitter account only for my Ateez content so if you want to stay updated with my Fic progress, the prompts I come up with and everything revolving around my fics, come and see me on my Account [@Solshorizon](https://twitter.com/Solshorizon). I would love to hear your opinions <3


End file.
